1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for autoconfiguration of an IPv6 component in segmented network.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas in which progress has been made is in data communications protocols. IPv6 is a new version of the internet protocol (‘IP’) which is designed to be an evolutionary step from IPv4. IPv6 supports autoconfiguration of IP addresses through router advertisements and router solicitations. However, such standard IPv6 autoconfiguration does not function as intended with confronted with segmented networks.